


I've Got You Under My Skin

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you've felt someone else's body, you can never go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Under My Skin

Sometimes Faith touches herself.

Fingers just skim over flesh, over stomach, thighs, elbows, wrists. Once in awhile it tickles, makes her shiver, quiver; she can pretend, for a heartbeat, that someone else touches her.

Or that she touches someone else.

Buffy was here, she thinks, poking her cheek, tracing her lips. She felt this body, this need. Maybe she touched herselfme here, hand to stomach, lower. Faith makes noises then, a sigh, whimper, vowels and consonants all mixed up in her mouth.

She's sweaty when she's through, spent, and no closer to learning the feel of Buffy beneath her skin.


End file.
